Lost but okay cus I'm with you bro
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: A story my sister wanted me to write after watching a survival show. We got into it so I decided I would take up the offer. It's a whole bunch of OCs I guess. Just my family and I. yeah. If you guys don't want to read it that's totally okay. rated T for gore and stuff.


**So, my sister and I were watching "Naked and Afraid" (which I think is kind of stupid...) and we were like, woah, dude, let's write a story(more like me write a story) with us(both clothed) surviving for ten million dollars against another team of our own siblings. In this story I'm simply using alias. My sister: Calini Sol Sapenza Me: Blue-Jay Arco iris Sapenza/ our eldest brother: Efrael nito Sapenza Second eldest bro: Camilo baro Sapenza. third oldest: Jake Sapenza****(he really doesn't have a middle name)** :D

**I don't know if you guys will like it, but I know my sister will. Cus I'm writing it for her. So, yeh.**

**Warning: These are OCs so don't get your hopes up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SURVIVOR.**

* * *

Calini stopped suddenly, and Jay thought it was because of her boring ranting on and on about Kpop, GamTav and KhunWoo in the kissing game. Jay turned to looked at her sister and saw what she was gawking at.

"What is that?" She asked approaching. She shrugged, still reading it.

"Woah. Forget cleaning apartment and kissing managers butts." She said ripping the flyer from the pole. Jay hurried to her side and read along with her.

_Survivor volunteer. _

_Two teams of two siblings from the same family, face each other for 10 million dollars. Call this number to see if you be broadcasted on channel 8569 on cabel.  
_

_(***)-***-*****(just some random number, I don't care)**_

_You and your sibling could win 10 million dollars. Call now._

"That's kind of stupid." Jay says crossing her hands over her chest. Calini turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Jay took the flyer from her and pointed. "Two teams of siblings from the same family. If one team wins, they can just share it with the others."

"Not if they die!" Calini argued back. Jay couldn't help but crack up laughing. "They won't die." "You don't know that!" Calini continued.

"Look, the point is, I want 10 million dollars, and you will help me get them. Should it be Camilo and Efrael or Jake and Efrael or Camilo and Jake?" Calini asks putting her hand to her chin. Jay does the same.

"I guess Camilo and Efrael since they're closer than Jake and any of the others." Jay suggested. Calini grinned, but quickly frowned.

"Isn't it a bit unfair though? Kicking Jake out just cus he's not close to them?"

"Hey man, you know I would add Jake to our team man. Jake's really smart and good at survival," Jay pauses "I might kick you off for him." Calini swapped her over the head. "Shut up. You need a good leader for every team."

"Efrael would be a good leader huh? And I would be a good leader too huh?" Jay suggested. Calini closed her eyes.

"You would only lead us into a _dead end_ and we'd probably die of poison ivy-"

"Or being mauled by a bear-"

"Or crushed by a boa? Ooh, I'm excited, let's do this!" Cilini perked up. Jay shrugged, knowing it would probably be for the best. "Sure why not? I trust you to lead me into a painful and almost death defining victory."

* * *

"So, we already called and every thing, you two have to go up against us." Calini ordered. Camilo and Efrael looked at each other then back at Calini and Jay. Jay looked at Calini in confusion. _We haven't even dialed a number. _

"What about me?" Jake asked. Jay frowned. "Uhm, It's only two siblings for team, and two teams." She answered as kindly as she could. Jake glared. "Then how about Calini and I go? You can stay with mom Jay." Jay huffed angrily.

"I wanna go with Calini. She's my bro, I gotta go and there ain't no way of stoppin'." She paused "_yo" _She ended. Every one seemed to roll their eyes at her ridiculous rap. Ever since becoming infatuated with BlockBuster she picked up a habit of rapping about anything, though some times, it was pretty okay.

"And I already picked her for my team, and I'm leader so that counts. Besides, it's a girls thing." Calini argued. Jake grumbled something then turned to his mom.

"Fine, whatever. Mom and I will stay here and watch you two fail. It will be on tv right?" Jake asked leaning back on the sofa. Calini nodded.

"Oiga! Vamos estar en la tele!" Camilo said turning to Efrael. "Ooohoohuui!" Efrael answered his comment by clapping his hands together and jumping up. He danced out of the living room and Jay reluctantly followed.

"So, I guess I should probably give you guys some tips huh?" Jake asked. Calini shrugged. "Oh, another thing. We leave this Friday, not a word gets out to my husband, cus then he won't let me go. You can tell him once I'm on tv okay?" The others nodded.

"Same for my wife." Camilo ordered turning to Jake. "I wanna go meet some sexy ladies. Naked ladies." He said laughing and rubbing his hands together.

"Ay, callate ya!" Their mom ordered with a large smile on her face. Calini cleared her throat.

"Where's my migit?" She asked looking around, then seen her three year old daughter run into the living room with a giant purple ball. "There's my Monkey!" Calini said lifting her up and holding her against her chest. "I'm gonna go get ten million dollars for you honey."

"Okay, you happy birthday? Yellow happy birthday?" She asked. Calini smiled, "Yeah, yellow birthday party."

* * *

Jay was playing with a scab on her leg when Luna answered the call. _"Hello?"_"Hey, so uhm, I'm going on this survival thingy. It's for ten million bucks man."

_"Alone?" _She asked. "No, Calini and I are a group." Jay answered. _"Oh, that's cool, so, will it be on TV? If it is don't do anything embarrassing or do anything stupid okay?" _

"Yeah, okay. And yes, it will be on tv, on channel _8569_. I leave Friday." said Jay looking around bored. Luna huffed on the other side.

_"Want to hang out until then?" _

"Yeah, let's do that. Just head on over here and we'll just chill." There was a silence but then Luna spoke up. _"You sound like a total dork when you try to talk ganster. No more BlockB for you."_


End file.
